


Mystic Messenger Oneshots

by MMCatAnime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi/Reader - Freeform, 707/ Reader, F/F, F/M, Jaehee Kang/ Reader - Freeform, Jumin Han/ Reader, M/M, Multi, Mystic Messenger/ Reader, Yoosung Kim/ Reader - Freeform, Zen | Hyun Ryu/ Reader - Freeform, Zen/ Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMCatAnime/pseuds/MMCatAnime
Summary: I've really gotten into this fandom lately, and I just figured I'd give writing for it a try. Requests are currently open, comment if you have any.





	1. Requests?

If you're here than I'm assuming you want to read some x reader fics- however I only have so few ideas for them. If you have an idea or request for a oneshot please don't hesitate to comment. Some things to remember if you make a request:

I'll write requests for all of the main characters, so unfortunately no Unknown, Vanderwood, V, Rika, etc. The only real reasons for this is because I have no real desire to write for them, and I don't really have a good grasp on their personalities.

I do, do lemons (or smut, whatever you prefer to call it), so if you want your request to be a lemon/smut please make sure to tell me.

If I have my own idea than I'll write it, but I can't say how often that'll be.

If you make a request and it takes a while it usually means that I'm very busy at the moment. Know that I'm working on your request and I will eventually publish it on here.

That's pretty much it, so if you have a request please leave one <3


	2. Love Me For Me- Asexual Jumin x Asexual Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and you are both hesitant to share who you really are, so you could imagine how surprised both of you when you realized you were the same.

It felt like his cold gaze alone was sending shivers up your spine, and you almost- **almost** didn't go through with it. Though you knew you had to, you had fooled yourself for three months into believing that telling him wasn't necessary. It had quickly dawned upon you that this relationship was much more than it was before you had met in person. The love and adoration you felt for Jumin Han was greater than your need to breathe, but not enough to change who you were.

Yes, Jumin tugged and prodded at your heartstrings like it was fun, but you couldn't change who you were. Sitting there, holding his cold hands while you could feel his eyes on you, made you sick to your stomach. Depending on how he took it, this may be the last time you'd ever hold his hands again; this may be the last time he'd ever like you again.

Not many had taken well to your sexuality, Jaehee was the only one you trusted with this secret. She'd been very kind to you about it, even encouraging you to tell Jumin ever since you told her. No matter how many times she told you he would be fine with it the though of telling him send a deep, dark pit tunneling through your stomach. 

And now here you were, sitting there as the pit in your stomach grew, and grew so much it was almost unbearable to breathe. 

"Are you alright? You look pale, and your hands are getting warm..." One of Jumin's cooling hands left you, and reached up to touch one of your burning cheeks. He moved it under your chin and lifted your head to meet his gaze. "What did you need to tell me, (Y/N)? If it's bothering you this much then I want- need to know." You couldn't bear to meet his eyes, even if you had to painfully strain yours to do so. 

"I can't..." You mumbled dismissively, letting go of his hand and moving his other from your chin with trembling fingers. "I don't want to lose you..." You voice was wavering along with your confidence. How could you walk into this with such confidence, but be caught in the middle by a panic attack?

"You wont lose me- just tell me what's wrong!" He was getting impatient, you could hear it in his voice, see it in his tense muscles- and it terrified you. It the sickly pit inside you wasn't enough to scare you then the forced movement of your head definitely did.

Nothing frightened you more than Jumin when he was upset, and usually if such a thing were to happen you would avoid him at all costs. This time you were staring into the eye of the storm, and you were scared shitless. Your voice, along with all coherent thought, was lost for a moment- however that torturous moment felt like an eternity. Every past thought and action didn't matter- even God couldn't touch this moment.

Your voice came back to you in a sudden whirlwind, as you sputtered to apologize for and antagonize yourself to calm Jumin down.

"I'm so, so sorry- it was nothing! I shouldn't have worried you, it was stupid of me to distract you from your work for so long!" You couldn't stop the words that flew from your mouth, it was like you had turned on a faucet and it wouldn't stop spewing water.

"Stop-" Jumin clasped a hand over your mouth, and his features relaxed a bit. "You aren't wasting my time, right now I'm free. Right now I'm with you, so you are my top priority." You noticed his cheeks tinting a bit red. "Not that you normally aren't my top priority, it's just that-" He was doing it now, spewing words like a leaky faucet.

You couldn't tell what stopped his words from flying; perhaps it was the tiny giggle that erupted from your throat, or maybe the chuckling that followed soon after- though, it was a greater chance that it was the near manic laughter that rumbled every inch of your body. 

Looking back on it, there was nothing humorous about the situation. Every single giggle, chuckle and snort was entirely caused by your nerves. You had nothing else to do, so, why not laugh yourself into oblivion?

When you had finally calmed yourself down your eyes met Jumin's adorably confused ones. You leaned forward and, without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around his torso.

"I'm asexual, that's what I wanted to tell you." You mumbled into his chest, just clear enough that he could hear you. "I don't know why I worked myself up over it, you'll still love me, right?" You smiled onto his silky shirt when you felt his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap.

"Why on earth wouldn't I? I thought you knew..." His voice trailed off, and he began to shyly rub circles on your back. He didn't continue his sentence, which made you confused.

"Thought I knew what?" You picked your head up from his chest to look up at him, slightly tilting your head and scrunching your eyebrows. His cheeks tinted red before he spoke again.

"That... That I'm asexual as well." Your eyebrows flew upwards in surprise, and your mouth became agape.

"Seriously..?" Your voice was even less than a whisper as relief flooded you. "Oh my God- so I stressed over that for nothinig?!" You would've been angry or frustrated at this, but instead you found nothing but good feelings flooding through you.

_Neither of us want each other in that way, so there's nothing to worry about..._

Being held by Jumin in that peaceful moment was beyond blissful- hell, it was downright euphoric.

"You're so lovely, (Y/N)... I would never leave you..." There he went again, podding at your heart; you could practically _hear_ the smile on his face.

"I love you Jumin..."

Jumin held you tighter to him and placed his chin on your hair protectively, rubbing small, soothing circles into the small of your back.

"I love you, too (Y/N)..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really though of this, but it's a fresh idea and it was very fun to write!


End file.
